


Всего лишь поиск

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Перевод/Пераклад/Translation [3]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/M, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Опустив взгляд, он прочитал на бейдже имя: «Эмма».Джулс не понимал, как у кого-то может быть любимое имя, но как только увидел её имя, оно стало его любимым.





	Всего лишь поиск

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Browsing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687401) by [HPfanonezillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion). 



> Завтра перепроверю ещё раз и добавлю перевод на белорусский.

Впервые Джулиан увидел её, когда она прямо возле двери добавляла на стенд новые товары. Она встретила его улыбкой и приветствием. Джулс ответил тем же, но остановился: её красота сразила его. Её глаза были цвета моря, тёмные волосы обрамляли прекрасное лицо. 

Опустив взгляд, он прочитал на бейдже имя: «Эмма». 

Джулс не понимал, как у кого-то может быть любимое имя, но как только увидел её имя, оно стало его любимым. 

Джулиан заказал у баристы кофе и устроился с альбомом для рисования. Его карандаш летал по странице: он рисовал каждую деталь рук Эммы, которые с осторожностью складывали в стопку и расставляли книги. Её лицо было очень сосредоточенным, когда она проверяла, точно ли их разместила. 

Его кофе был холодным, когда будильник выстрелил сигналом о том, что ему пора собираться домой на ужин. 

Эмма попрощалась, когда он проходил мимо неё. Он улыбнулся и неловко помахал рукой.

Второй раз он увидел её спустя четыре дня — няня болела, и Джулиану нужно было помогать ей, — Эмма стояла за стойкой, рассчитывала нескольких покупателей. Был большой прилив клиентов, а она была единственным кассиром. Он заказал кофе, но вместо того чтобы сесть в кафе, направился к секции книг по искусству.

Он взял одну случайную, едва взглянув на цену. Направляясь к стойке, он заметил второго кассира, появившегося, чтобы помочь. Он не был уверен, что попадёт к Эмме, поэтому оставил книгу на запасной полке и вернулся на место в кафе. В этот раз он рисовал её глаза, перерисовывал несколько раз, чтобы получилось правильно. Он никак не мог сделать их такими же, какими они были на великолепном лице Эммы. 

Джулиан заглянул туда одним субботним утром. В кои-то веки его родители были дома, а у няни был выходной. Он был избавлен от всех забот о детях. И планировал провести весь день рисуя Эмму. Если она была в книжном магазине.

К сожалению, среди знакомых лиц, которые он видел в предыдущие визиты, Эммы не было. Он сделал обычный заказ, прежде чем сесть на привычное место. Здесь не было ничего такого же интересного для зарисовок, как Эмма, так что он, не открывая альбома, устроился поудобнее и принялся разглядывать посетителей.

А потом вошла она. Её темно-коричневые волосы были собраны в низкий хвост. Она помахала коллегам и прошла в кафе. Она перегнулась через стойку и шутила с баристой, пока он готовил ей кофе. Ей не нужно было заказывать.

После того, как она взяла чашку, она повернулась и встретилась взглядом с Джулсом. 

Во рту пересохло, когда она направилась прямо к его столу. Эмма отодвинула стул напротив и села, как будто они были старыми друзьями, встретившимися за чашкой кофе. 

— Привет, — сказал наконец Джулс.

Эмма улыбнулась. 

— Рада тебя видеть, — она отхлебнула кофе и мазнула по столу кончиком пальца.

— Эм, я тебя тоже, — сказал он, сделав большой глоток его уже холодного кофе. 

— Я Эмма. Но, думаю, ты уже знаешь, — она чуть-чуть наклонилась. — А ты...

— Джулиан, — ответил он. — Приятно познакомиться официально.

Она засмеялась.

— Так что ты делаешь здесь каждый вечер? 

— Ничего особенного, — он сунул альбом в сумку и наклонился. — Просто рисую мир вокруг. 

Она кивнула.

— Понятно. 

Вставая, Эмма предложила:

— Не хочешь посмотреть книги?

Джулс надеялся, что его сердце не колотилось так громко, что она его слышала, пока он собирал вещи и шёл за ней по магазину.


End file.
